To Love Or Not To Love
by Eskaria
Summary: Kouga takes Kagome with him, after she has splitted up with Inu Yasha? What will happen to both of them? And what's up with Sango? Also Sesshoumaru has problems with a female demon? Why? Read! KougaXKagome, SangoXMiroku, SessXOC
1. Kagomes Decision

JackoVance finally found someone, who does the betareading for us! So I'm able to put the corrected version of the first chapter on. Hopefully the next are comin soon! Thanks to everyone who did such a wonderful job!!

No enjoy!!!

Kagome's Decision

Kagome sat in her room. Since she had come back from the feudal era she had been sitting there and was looking at the wall. Not that the wall was very interesting; no, she didn't really see the wall. There was something else in her head: InuYasha. Kikyo. Together. Hugging each other.

Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of this image. But she couldn't. The picture kept coming back. Every time she heard the same words, InuYasha's words.

"I will keep you safe, always."

Kagome raised her hand and rubbed it over her tired eyes. Again and again she thought about it, tried to figure out what it was what Kikyo had but she didn't, tried to figure out why InuYasha chose another woman. But she didn't come to a decision.

The girl let herself fall back onto her soft mattress. She was looking at the ceiling, then her eyes travelled to the window. Kagome saw how the bright sunbeams were throwing beautiful shadows on the leaves of the tree.

When will the sun shine in her heart again? Or should she better ask, will the sun ever shine in her heart again?

Her glance was going further, uninterested, and then she was looking at two inconspicuous objects on her desk. The jewel shards. Kagome thought that she should get up and get them but decided against it. Why should she? Would it change something? No!

She shut her eyes only to open them wide seconds later when the hated and by this time familiar image appeared. She sighed.

"Kagome! Phone! Ayumi!" the muffled voice of her mother reached Kagome. Ayumi, her friend was calling her? Kagome hesitated one moment.

"Tell her I don't feel good...I will call her tomorrow."

Silence was her response. Only unclearly could Kagome hear her mother talk with Ayumi. The telephone call ended and Kagome's thoughts travelled back to the previous day.

Suddenly she jumped up and caught the shards. Enough! It was enough for her. InuYasha made her lie to her friends. No! She would end everything, now. Kikyo was more important than her? Ok, then Kikyo should help him gather the remaining shards. She, Kagome, would go back to her time and forget everything that had to do with InuYasha.

She didn't bother to change her clothes because she was not planning to stay in the feudal era longer then necessary.

It was hard for her to climb up the well on the other side. Then she sat down on the edge and waited. InuYasha would come around sooner or later. She didn't want to give the impression that she was searching for him.

Sun began to go down slowly and Kagome was still sitting there in silence.

Suddenly the bushes split and the hanyou came out. Surprised, he stood still and stared at the girl. 'Obviously he didn't expect me.' Kagome thought. 'I don't mind, I will be gone soon anyway.'

Bravely she went towards the waiting InuYasha. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and was happy about that secretly. Obviously he didn't know what he had to expect.

Kagome opened her palm and the shards were twinkling in the beams of the setting sun.

"Here InuYasha, I think you will need them."

Slowly, the boy reached for the pink shards and looked hesitantly from Kagome to the shards of the Jewel. His hand hovered over hers.

"Kagome, I..."

Before InuYasha could say more, Kagome took his hand, turned it, laid the shards inside and closed it. Then she took a step back but held her head down.

"InuYasha, it doesn't interest me. Do what you want."

Speechless InuYasha was looking at her. He wasn't used to be treated so harshly by her.

"Kagome, listen..."

"No, I won't listen any longer. I have done everything for you for too long, but have you ever noticed it? No! Because you only thought about yourself. Ok, let that be history! You have made a decision, InuYasha. I have to respect it. Goodbye."

She turned around and wanted to jump into the well, but InuYasha's voice held her back.

"Kagome don't go like that. Let me just..."

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes and then she felt InuYasha's warm hand on her shoulder. She wiped away the tears because she didn't want him to see her cry. But what should she do?

"Sit!" She knew that wasn't fair but she didn't know anything better.

She had barely finished the word when she felt his hand slip down her shoulder and a loud crash announced his landing on the ground. Without looking back she jumped in the well. InuYasha's voice haunted her as she painfully struck the bottom of the well.

"Stupid bitch. What was that for? Go away and let me alone. Who needs you? Not me. Feh."

Kagome heard him get up again and disappear cursing into the forest. She sat down in the well, pulled her knees to her chest, hugged them and let her tears fall.

His words had hurt her more than she wanted to admit. That was the reason why she hadn't called him when she found that she couldn't go back to her time. She should have known that she would need the shards to travel back.

She was alone now, without a friend, without everything else in a strange Era.

She cried and cried until she had no more tears. Then she saw the darkness of the cold well and stared at it. She would go back home, whatever she had to do. But, she corrected herself, one thing she surely wouldn't do: Ask InuYasha to help her.


	2. New Circumstances

Hi there!!! Sorry, for having you waiting so long. Jacko and blueberry did their job onces mors simply perfect and I have to say that I received the chapter a long time ago. I really was of the opinion that I also have updated it! So, sorry again. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanx to all of you for the nice and encouraging revs.

New Circumstances (Chapter 2)

It was very hard for Kagome to climb up the wall again. She hugged her knees because she was freezing. It was getting cold and she had nothing that could keep her warm. What should she do? To go back to her time she needed a jewel shard. Too stupid that she hadn't thought about that earlier but the urge to be rid of InuYasha was too great. There she was now. She could go back to InuYasha and ask him for the shards. He could come with her, she would give him the shards on her side of the well, and he could travel back - back to Kikyo. The thought about the woman who tried to kill her and still held InuYasha's love in her hands brought back Kagome's feelings. No, she wouldn't go to the hanyou - she didn't need him. She just had to find another shard, nothing else.

Determined, she walked to the nearby forest. Tonight she would stay with Kaede - but only if InuYasha wasn't there. Sun had gone down by this time.

Confused, Kagome looked around herself. Could it be...? Yes, she was sure. She had lost her way. Uncertainly she looked around but found no hint where she was.

She sighed aloud and let herself slip down against a tree. Tears of anger came to her eyes. What else could go wrong today?

Defeated, she let her head fall to her knees and stayed so for a while. Well, should a demon come around and eat her, she had no more reasons to worry then.

Oh yes, and when InuYasha came by he would see she was dead and would have terrible pangs of conscience and she would laugh about him from wherever she would be.

Kagome began to smile but that smile turned to an anxious expression when some leaves began to rustle. Was that the demons? Were they already there to eat her?

With a loud cry Kagome jumped up and ran away as fast as her feet could manage. Branches whipped her arms and left wounds. She could hear her own wheezing breath. After what felt like an eternity she stopped and leaned against a tree. It was hard to breathe and the cold air burned in her lungs. She observed the way she came but couldn't hear someone or something coming.

She calmed down and looked at the stars. The stars! Were those the same she could see 500 years after? In her time? From her room? Kagome didn't know.

It didn't matter. She just wanted to look at the stars from her room, which ones didn't matter. She began to rub her arms against the cold but it was pointless. Maybe she should go to InuYasha?

Resolutely she shook her head. No! She too had her pride and he had hurt her more than any other person on earth.

Then she looked up. 'Great' she thought sarcastically, 'that solves the problem - I'm totally lost! I have no idea where I am! Great! Just wonderful. And now? What should I do now? Ahhh... I hate this day! I hate InuYasha and I hate this Japan! And what I hate most is me! I got myself in this situation. I ran away. I deserve to be eaten by a demon. But before that happens I will be frozen.'

But then she remembered that she had seen InuYasha making fire quite often. She just had to do the same. Satisfied with herself she began to gather some firewood.

To distract herself Kagome began to sing quietly. By the time Kagome realized more and more that she was alone and her voice became lower and lower until she was totally quiet. She had gathered enough firewood and stacked it into a heap. She took two small sticks and rubbed them together like she had seen InuYasha do it.

That was before she had brought matches with her. With a smile, she remembered the first time InuYasha had tried to make fire with matches. He had burned his finger because he had rubbed them together like he had done it always before. He had sulkily jumped in a tree and left it to her to make fire with the "demonic sticks". That was his first and only try to make fire with matches.

Now Kagome wished she could leave the work to someone else, sit down nearby and let the flames warm her up. That she nearly cut out her eye on the first try was not too hard for her, even when one stick flew into the bushes on the second try was bearable, but as both sticks broke on the third try and became useless she was angry. She threw the sticks away, sat down before the heap of firewood and stared at it. 'How long does it take to learn to burn things by the power of thoughts' she thought. She doubted she could do something like that. Maybe she should do a rain dance and hope that lightning will light the heap. But the probability of that was too small, and so she thought that she had to survive the night without a fire, in only her small school uniform. It was cold! It was so damned cold!

To fight against the cold she started do jump around like crazy but it didn't work. To make things worse she tripped and now her foot was aching. She sat down again and thought about what the others were doing. 'What are you doing InuYasha? Are you still with Kikyo?'

InuYasha! Always InuYasha! Couldn't she think about something else? About someone else? What about her family? They surely were worried about her by now. She had left without telling them where she was. Did they think she had forgiven InuYasha? Like all the times before? No, not this time. This time it was forever.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to find a little sleep despite the cold. It was useless and so she began to plan what to do next. First she would go to Kaede. The old woman would know what to do. And then she would sit down by Kaede's fireplace and never ever get up again.

"Kagome?"

As she heard the muted male voice she jumped up. She was totally lost in the thought of a warming fire and didn't realize someone was with her. Surprised and with a little fear she looked up and saw well known blue eyes. Kouga!

The young wolf demon looked at her questioningly. Then he lifted his head and snuffled a few times.

"Where's InuYasha?"

There it was again. That name. Kagome looked back to the ground and whispered "He's not here!"

"And the others?"

"We have... lost each other."

"Ohh, and now you are waiting for them?"

No answer. Kouga saw the heap of firewood and searched for her yellow bag. He noticed that Kagome was freezing.

He didn't know what had happened between dog-boy and Kagome but he knew that something was wrong; he also knew that InuYasha and the others weren't nearby. Kouga sat down before her and tried to look her in the eyes but Kagome just stared to the ground

"Kagome?" Kouga's voice was so soft, understanding and full of love. Slowly she looked up and he jumped back a little when he saw the pain in her gaze. Anger. Kouga was full of anger about InuYasha because he had to be the reason why Kagome was so hurt. But he calmed down knowing that it wouldn't help Kagome to be angry.

"Do you want to come with me?" He tried to be very gentle to let her think she had a choice. But she didn't have a choice, he wouldn't leave her there alone in the cold even if she wanted to stay. He would take her to his pack even if it had to be by force. There she could wait for InuYasha. Warm and safe.

He had to wait for an answer quite long but then, "You would take me with you?"

Kouga stiffened. He thought she would reject him, not to beg to be taken.

Kagome saw his reaction and sadly lowered her head.

"Sorry! It was stupid from me to think you would really take me with you. I would hinder you. It's ok. You can leave me alone. I can protect myself."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and looked, surprised, into Kouga's face above her.

"Idiot! Of course I mean what I have said. I didn't think you would agree so fast."

One arm under her knees the other around her shoulder he looked her in the eyes.

"Ready?" She nodded

Kagome could feel Kouga start to run. She felt the wind in her face and the arms around her body. Arms which were holding and protecting her. She liked this feeling and the warmth he was giving her. Subconsciously she snuggled herself tighter to the young demon. Satisfied, she closed her eyes. It felt so good to have someone worry about you, someone holding you and comforting you, someone who knows you. Kagome knew very well that Kouga knew that neither InuYasha nor the others would have come. But he didn't ask her about it, he was just there for her. With this thought, of how thankful she was to Kouga, she fell asleep in his arms.

Kouga looked into the sleeping face of the girl. He had felt it when her body relaxed and she slipped in the world of dreams. But even when she was sleeping her face still held her pain. You could think that even in her dreams something was torturing her.

Kouga knew it had something to do with InuYasha and he wanted to ask her when she had calmed down. His thoughts glided away when he was running in silence to his pack. He remembered the feeling when Kagome snuggled herself closer to him. It was so... pleasurable. InuYasha, the fool, he didn't know what he had with her. If he knew he wouldn't treat her so bad. But this time dog boy had to fight to get her back. Maybe then he would see it and be nicer to her. Kouga didn't want to give her away again. He really didn't want to. His love for her was so big that it was more important for him that she was happy even if she had to be with InuYasha for that. But he would be damned if he didn't try to change InuYasha's behavior.

But at the moment it seemed that he had a few days alone with Kagome. InuYasha wouldn't appear right the next day and if he did he would drive him away.

A devilish smile appeared on his face. He would try to show Kagome that he was the better choice and that dog boy didn't deserve her. Yeah, that was what he wanted to do. InuYasha would never forget the day he left Kagome behind, the day he had lost her.

Who would take a tatty dog if you could have a proud wolf?

The young demon pulled her closer to him. The battle had begun and the wolf had the advantage because he held the price for victory in his hands already. Pleased with this he ran back to his home.

"You let her go? How could you, InuYasha? You are so heartless!"

Shippo jumped up and down in front of InuYasha and screamed at him. The little fox couldn't believe that his beloved Kagome wouldn't return. Two jewel shards lay on the ground in Kaede's hut and Miroku, Sango, Kaede and InuYasha sat around them.

"I'm heartless? What is with her? She subdued me with the stupid necklace instead of listening to me. And before I could say something she was gone."

InuYasha folded his arms and looked at Shippo angrily.

"However, now we have to think about what we should do. Without Kagome it is more difficult to find the shards and we don't have much time because Naraku already has many shards of the jewel."

Now Shippo looked at Miroku disbelieving.

"Doesn't it matter to you too that Kagome won't return? You're so cruel!"

With that the little fox ran out the door. Miroku and Sango looked after him very sad.

"He will get over it someday." Sango whispered while she caressed Kirara's fur. She was full of pain about Kagome's disappearance too but it was the best for Kagome and less painful too. Sango felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder and looked up. Her gaze met his and the very first time she couldn't see something perverted, just sadness, regret and appreciation.

Sango nodded at him and looked to InuYasha. He still acted normal but soon he would regret what he had done. She sighed quietly. Hard times are coming, she knew that for sure.


	3. Let me stay with you

And here it goes!! Chapter 3 is on. Thanks again to JackoVance and blueberry for the wonderful job they've done! And thanks to all of you for reading the story!!! Please R&R!!!

Let me stay with you (Chapter 3)

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes before she stretched her arms in the air. She blinked twice and looked around. Where was she? She felt soft fur under her hand and she saw

rough cave walls. She knew that from somewhere.

"Woke up already? I thought you would sleep all day!"

Kagome turned her head and saw Kouga standing before her. In that moment the memory came back painfully. Just at the moment Kouga flicked aside a stray hair from her face he saw her unshed tears. He jumped back a little and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome?" He didn't get an answer. Instead the girl sobbed loudly. She covered her face with her hands and began to shiver.

Kouga didn't know what to do. He was helpless. His hand came near her shoulder but in the very last second he stopped. Unsure of what to do he fidgeted back and forth.

"Kagome!" he said in a calm voice, "You don't need to be frightened. You are safe. Nobody will do you harm. And you can return to InuYasha whenever you wish."

Kouga expected that she would stand up and hug him or at least give him a smile. But all she did was sob louder then before. This reaction really confused him. 'What's wrong with her? Is she ill? Doesn't she believe me?'

Hesitantly he laid his arm around her shoulder. All he wanted was for her to look at him but she threw herself on him and continued crying on his chest. Kouga followed his instincts and pulled her closer. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Kouga's pack had formed a semicircle around the couple. They were curious about what had made her cry. They were surprised that he had stood by her side all night long and now had made her cry, but when they were closer they could see that Kouga couldn't be the reason for her behavior because she was hugging him tight.

He noticed the crowd around them and looked at them for help. When he realized that they couldn't help him he sent his pack away. He waited until he was sure he and Kagome were alone and pushed her away from him a little so he could see her face.

"Kagome, what's the problem? Do you fear me?" She looked him in the eyes and shook her head without saying anything.

"Did you think I would hold you here forever and never let you go?" She just gave him the same answer.

"Are you ill?"

"Are you homesick?"

Question after question but no answers. Kouga didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. "Do you really miss InuYasha so much?"

Kagome hesitated to answer because she didn't know what to answer, and because she was surprised at how much pain lay in Kouga's voice.

Then Kouga stood up and turned around. "Forget it! It was a stupid question. Of course you miss him. Well! Go! I won't hold you back."

He left the cave without looking back at her. Outside his pack was waiting for him. They looked at him with questioning gazes.

"What's the matter with her, chief? Who's that girl?"

"It's Kagome, stupid. How should I know what's the matter with her? Am I a clairvoyant?" Kouga screamed at the wolf that spoke to him and ran off.

Kagome still sat inside the cave and eavesdropped the screaming from the outside. What happened to Kouga that he was so aggressive against his pack members?

Ginta came to her and asked, "How are you, boss?"

Since she had helped them against the demonic birds many of the wolves called her boss. But this time Kagome didn't pay attention to it.

"What happened to Kouga? I didn't know him to be so aggressive!" 'At least when InuYasha isn't around.'

Ginta looked at her questioningly before he smiled at her and answered, "You should ask yourself, boss. You made him angry. He was all happy this morning."

Uncertainly Kagome looked up. "But I haven't said anything! Not one word!"

While he was going Ginta told her, "Who knows, maybe that was what angered him."

Kouga sat on a rock beside a river and stared at the little waves. He didn't want to be there when Kagome was leaving. He was sure she wanted to go away again. Her heart belonged to InuYasha and it would be so for ever. He sighed quietly. It wasn't easy to admit that he was losing, especially when so much depended on this. Kouga had thought that he could convince Kagome to stay with him this time. But the tears in her eyes nearly ripped his heart apart. In that moment he had known that she would never belong to him.

"Why fight when you know you would lose?"

This strategy had saved his life quite often. He never fought a hopeless battle just for honor or fame. What can give you those things when you are dead? Kouga didn't think it was dishonorable or cowardly to run away from a more powerful opponent.

Was that what InuYasha was? Was he more powerful? If it was about a real fight he would say no, but this was not a real fight. In this case they fought for the love of a girl. And that person who owned her heart got stronger and more powerful. If that was true InuYasha would be the winner.

"If you don't fight you will never know if you couldn't have won!"

As he heard the soft feminine voice he turned around and saw Kagome with surprise in his eyes.

As his surprise left his face, his expression became gloomier.

"You are still here, Kagome? You want to say goodbye, right? Don't bother yourself! Just go!"

Not waiting for a reaction he sat back down. He heard her footsteps coming nearer. Nevertheless he started when she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"To be honest I came to ask you if I could stay here."

His heart skipped a beat but he forced his enthusiasm down. He shouldn't interpret her question wrong. 'Maybe she just wants to wait for InuYasha to get her because she is afraid to walk back alone.'

He stared at her to see what her face could tell him about her plans. Like him a few minutes before she just looked at the water. Her gaze was dreamy.

"Why?" Kouga's voice sounded hoarse.

"I want you to fight, Kouga!"

He wrinkled his forehead. 'Does she know what fight I mean?'

"Why should I fight a long lost battle? Only a fool would do so."

Kagome took her hand off his shoulder and sat down beside him. Kouga felt lonely again.

"Hmm, a fool? Yes, maybe. Or someone who doesn't underestimate his own power and worth."

"Better underestimate than overestimate. Better alive than dead. You don't know what you are talking about, Kagome."

She still looked towards the water. 'Doesn't she understand that I would risk much more then a small loss? This defeat would be shameful and there would be no rematch.' Her quiet voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"I know what I am talking about. Better than many others. Maybe better than you. I have fought so many battles..."

Kouga saw tears coming back to her eyes and hoped he could help her to forget her sadness and her pain. She became quieter and quieter and he had to lean to her to understand the rest, "...and I have lost."

Confused, Kouga scratched his head. 'What is she talking about? Which fight had she lost?' He hated such conversations. Everyone talked with coded sentences because they didn't want to expose their weaknesses to someone who could exploit them. But he wanted to be direct.

"Can I stay with you?" This question took away his thoughts.

"W...What? Of course. If you want." Kouga stuttered

Kagome smiled at him and stood up

"Okay. I'll see you later, right?"

"Y...Yes alright."

Kagome waved back to him and disappeared between the trees nearby. Kouga lifted his hand but let it sink as soon as she was gone. He sighed loudly. He didn't understand what had happened a few seconds before. He had thought that Kagome wanted to leave him as fast as possible but she wanted to stay with him. Then she encouraged him to fight for her and talked about some fight she had lost. He couldn't understand that.

Kouga stood up and was happy that she would stay with him. Her reasons didn't interest him.

"No, I don't want to stay with InuYasha. He hurt Kagome and because of him she won't come back."

Shippo stood before Kaede's hut and refused to follow the others. Sango had tried to convince the little kitsune to come with them for some time.

InuYasha stood beside them and looked like he wanted nothing to do with them. Every time Kagome was mentioned he acted uninterested. But Sango and Miroku could see the longing in his eyes and could tell he was thinking about the young girl.

"But Shippo, we have a job to do." Because the fox didn't react, Sango walked over and bent down towards him. "Besides, while we're traveling we can talk InuYasha into bringing Kagome back and apologizing to her."

But Shippo shook his head. This time he wouldn't forgive InuYasha for how he had treated Kagome. The stupid hanyou could gather his stupid shards alone or could ask the most stupid Kikyo for help.

"No. I'll go to the well. Maybe Kagome will return when InuYasha is gone."

"Shippo, that is impossible. Without the shards she can't come back." Sango gave up. The kitsune couldn't be convinced to come with them. When she tried to say something more, the little fox ran away, shouting, "Just go without me!"

Sango twitched her shoulders and asked the other two, "Should we go?"

Miroku nodded and turned around but InuYasha was silent. Astonished, Miroku looked at him and saw that he was gazing into the distance and he looked absent-minded. Sango followed his gaze and realized he was looking toward the bone-eating well. The exterminator nudged him and said with impatience, "InuYasha, we are waiting."

"W...What? Yes, I'm coming."

Joyfully Shippo ran to Kaede who was working at the gardens outside the village.

"Kaede?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Kagome couldn't come back to us without a jewel shard, right?"

"Yes that's right. But why are you happy about it? Shouldn't you be sad? Don't you miss her?"

"I miss her really bad, but without a shard she couldn't travel through time, right?"

"Yes Shippo. What's the point?" Kaede answered, a little testy.

"Don't you see? Kagome gave the shards to InuYasha. Because of this she has none for herself, and she can't travel through time."

Kaedes eyebrows shot up. What the little kitsune was saying wasn't wrong. Without the shards Kagome couldn't go back to her time.


	4. Rules Of The Game

Once again a chapter translated by JackoVance and Blackberry! Thanks to both of you for the brilliant work!

**Rules of the Game **(Chapter 4)

"No, you can't do that! You have to follow the rules, Kouga."

"I make my own rules. So I say I can do that. Game on!"

Some members of Kouga's pack came to investigate when they heard the angry voices of their chief and the human girl coming from the slope below the cave that led down to the lake. Why were they squabbling this time?

The answer was very simple. They were playing a game she had brought with her. Kagome had tried to explain the game to Kouga, but the wolf demon didn't understand the rules. Or didn't want to understand them. Kagome thought it was the second reason, because as long as Kouga was winning he played it right, but when it seemed he would lose he began cheating. Even when she told him he was wrong he kept cheating.

Now they were facing each other and glaring daggers.

"I won't play with you if you don't play fair!"

"You're saying I don't play fair!?" Kouga reacted angrily.

"Yes! You don't play fair, you're cheating all the time," Kagome snapped back.

Kouga turned around and looked at the lake.

"Then you should play your game alone. It's a stupid game, by the way," he provoked Kagome.

"WHAT! The game is stupid? You're stupid if you can't understand the rules," she returned.

"I am not stupid, wench. I am the leader of a wolf pack. I can't be stupid."

"You're saying it's intelligent to repeat the same mistake again and again?"

Kouga had enough. He gave her a snort, got up and strode to the lake.

Kagome fought back the urge to laugh and followed him. "Are you sulking? You are so much like InuYasha."

Kouga turned to her and screamed "Don't compare me to --- _blubb_"

He couldn't say much more because Kagome had gave him a push which had him greeting the surprised fishes.

As he came back to the surface he saw Kagome with her hands on her hips, looking at him teasingly.

"You will pay for this Kagome, I swear!" Kagome just laughed.

"Are wolves hydrophobic?" she kept on teasing.

Kouga climbed out of the water and shook himself to dry off, spraying drops everywhere. Kagome was holding her stomach, clearly in pain from laughing so hard. Before she could react Kouga had lifted and thrown her in the lake. Seconds later she made the acquaintance of the same fish as Kouga before her. She came back to the surface and swam back towards Kouga. As she began to climb out of the water, she saw Kouga's extended hand; she thought about pulling him in the water again but decided against it, and let him help her out.

"Are we even?" Kouga asked her.

"Yes, we're even but look what you did. This was the only clothing I still had," she answered him.

"No problem. I was going to ask you to wear something more appropriate anyway."

Kouga noticed her sceptical gaze and smiled at her. "What? Everyone likes fur nowadays."

Kagome tried her best to imagine herself in fur. "Ahmm Kouga I don't know... do you think..." Kagome didn't know how to tell Kouga that she would rather not wear the fur typical of the wolf tribe. He was being so friendly to her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

While she was still thinking about how to tell him he took her hand and led her back to the cave.

"Just be quiet Kagome. Here, look at this." Kouga broke the silence and showed her a trunk hidden in the darkness at the back of the cave. When Kouga opened it, the eyes of the girl beside him widened in shock. In the trunk were the prettiest kimonos she had ever seen.

While fighting he urge to laugh Kouga teased her, "You didn't really think you would have to wear fur, did you?"

Kagome's contrite expression was answer enough. "I'll leave you alone. Take what you want." With these words he was gone.

Kagome stripped off her wet clothes and dressed in the first kimono that came to hand. It was way too long but would do the job. She wrung excess water out of her hair and bound it in a ponytail. Now she looked into the trunk, and began taking out garments and piling them into two heaps: one of clothes she could wear and the second of those which didn't fit. She put those back into the trunk.

When she was done, she took off the too-long kimono, took a red sarong from the remaining heap and got dressed again. It was like the sarong was made for her. It was a little tight in all the right places and made her look very feminine. Kagome wanted to see herself in a mirror, but recognized that as impossible; she put the clothes with her other belongings and went out of the cave.

Outside she couldn't see at first because the sun was way too bright. She tried to shield her eyes with her hand until her eyes adjusted and looked around searching for Kouga. What she saw gave her pause. The young wolf youkai was lying in the sun not very far away from the cave. The only clothes he was wearing was the little fur loincloth. He had put the other things off to one side to let them dry while he was sleeping. His head was pillowed on his arms in the shadow of a tree, while his muscular chest was gleaming in the sun. His face looked so peaceful.

Kagome gulped and looked around for the others. No one of his pack was nearby. 'Where could they be?'

Hesitantly, Kagome walked over to Kouga. Should she wake him? Suddenly she felt the urge to sit beside him and touch his chest. Would his skin be as soft and tender as it looked? Would he notice her caressing? Of course he would, he was a demon after all. How would he react? Would he let her continue or would he push away her hand?

She took one step more toward him like she was magnetized to him. Nearly against her will her hand stretched towards his chest which rose and fell gently.

Spellbound, she looked at his body. She let herself drop softly down to the grass beside him and eyed him again. Starting with his feet, her gaze roved over his muscular calves and powerful thighs, to his pelvis, over his chest, up to his throat. She saw him gulp and lifted her gaze.

She sat petrified when her eyes found contact with his ice blue ones. She took a deep breath and waited for a reaction.

Kouga had awoken, warned by his instincts, when Kagome came close to him. But he kept his eyes closed and remained silent to find out what she would do. When he realized that she was staring at him he became nervous. Kouga wondered if she noticed that he was awake and decided to open his eyes. At that moment their eyes met and both were paralyzed. A battle began as to who would be the one who looked away first. Once or twice Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Kouga!" Hakaku ran up to them. With a smile on his face, Kouga took his gaze off of Kagome, telling her with his smile that it wasn't over yet. Now it was Kagome's turn to gulp.

"What happened?" asked Kouga.

"We have found a demon a few miles away from here. The scouts told us that he had a jewel shard." Before Hakaku had finished speaking Kouga grabbed the rest of his clothes. While he was dressing he noticed that Kagome was getting her stuff and was making herself ready too. A strange, indescribable expression was in her eyes.

"A jewel shard?" she whispered.

The hint of happiness in her face was making Kouga angry. He took her by her shoulders and turned her to him so she had to look into his eyes.

"You are thinking about _him_, aren't you?"

"About who?" It seemed she couldn't understand what the young wolf was talking about.

"Inuyasha! How can you think about him after what happened between us?" Kouga was trying hard not to lose his self-control and shake her. 'Why does she admire that half breed so much?'

"Nothing happened between us," was her simple answer. She looked away. She was too confused, and wouldn't talk to him about it until she understood what happened between them a few seconds ago.

Still deep in her thoughts she didn't notice when Kouga let go of her and stood looking at her. He was obviously really hurt by these words.

"I should have known." Something in his voice brought her attention back to the demon.

"What do you mean?"

"I should have known that when dog turd is close you would push me aside like always. I thought I saw something in you that wasn't there. Alright, I will bring you to mutt face if you want." He didn't wait for her answer but turned around and ran away.

"Kouga wait!" Kagome raised her hand but without success. Kouga was already gone. Once again he had misunderstood everything. Slowly she let her hand fall down again and spoke to Hakaku, who was still standing there, staring over the scene he had just witnessed. "Can you look after him for me please?" He nodded and took off after his chief.

She went back to the cave. Kouga's words echoed in her mind, _"Alright, I will bring you to mutt face if you want."_ Did she want this? Did she want to return to Inuyasha? One week ago the answer would have been yes, a few days ago no. But what did she want now? She didn't know. There was a longing in her soul towards the hanyou, but his betrayal still hurt too much. And now there was Kouga. He always had been just a friend to her … until this afternoon, when he was sleeping in front of the cave. This event had awoken feelings in her, feelings she just had for Inuyasha so far.

"No, Miroku! No more excuses. I am already sick of your continuous groping." Without waiting for an answer Sango rushed out of the village towards Kaede's hut. She left behind a baffled Miroku and a grumpy Inuyasha.

"What was that all about? Usually she doesn't get this angry," the houshi questioned, and looked to the half demon. But Inuyasha wasn't listening.

"Inuyasha." Miroku poked him with his staff.

"What? Let me alone!" He turned and rushed off like Sango before him, but in the opposite direction.

Miroku looked after him dumbfounded. 'Really, I don't know what's happening. Shippo doesn't want to travel with us any more, Sango is sulky for no reason and Inuyasha is even more grumpy then normal. We also haven't found any jewel shards lately. How could we? We can't find them without Kagome.'

Sango had been intercepted by Shippo before she reached Kaede's hut. "You really think Kagome is still in this time, Shippo?" she asked. The young kitsune nodded very enthusiasticly.

"Will you help me find her, Sango?" He looked her deep in the eyes pleadingly.

Sango thought about it quickly and answered, "Why not? Without Kagome we won't find any pieces of the shikon jewel, and Miroku and Inuyasha are driving me nuts at the moment."

"What have they done to you?" the demon wanted to know.

"Nothing, but I can't stand Miroku asking every woman who is stupid enough to come close to him to bear his child." Sango regretted her words one second later.

"Are you jealous?" Shippo asked, interested. Sango blushed and turned away from him.

"No, of course not." But the kitsune wasn't listening; he was thinking about being with Kagome again. Sango gathered her gear and made herself ready to go, attracting her firecat's attention.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"No, that's not necessary. Come on Shippo! Kirara!"


	5. Demon Circles

**Demon circles (Chapter 5)**

Sesshoumaru snorted angrily. There was nothing in the world he despised more than  
cowardly demons that would rather run than fight. He didn't know how many miles he had been chasing after this thief now. While he was flying through the air he thought about a suitable way to kill that scum that was stupid enough to steal his Tenseiga. A fast and painless death would be generous and that was something Sesshoumaru was not known for.

Then he noticed a scent other than that of the thief. Another demon was coming close, very fast. But Sesshoumaru decided that he first wanted to catch the robber and deal with the other demon later.

With one elegant leap he was in front of the thief, forcing him to stop. He eyed his opponent expressionlessly and noticed that 'him' was the wrong word. It was a woman. Long white-violet hair framed her slender face. Big dark blue eyes countered his gaze bravely. A black tight fitting suit with dark violet symbols outlined her slim figure. An extremely thin cloak billowed behind her. On her left side hung a long lash and she already had her hand on it. But when she saw Sesshoumaru's contemptuous grin she took her hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. On her face was now a small smile too.

"It seems the rumors about your speed are true, Sesshoumaru." The expression on Sesshoumaru's face didn't change. She was trying to be brave, but he could smell her fear and also could see it in her eyes. Her pupils were so big that her irises were hardly visible. But she produced a little admiration in him, because she tried to be brave and had not surrendered like all the other unfortunate enemies who had to fight against him.

"Tell me, before I punish you, why did you try to steal my sword?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

The demoness looked defiant. "I just want that the great Tenseiga gets the place it deserves. In the hands of a demon who knows what to do with it and uses it for good things."

"And you think you are this demon? How boastful!" With the last word he stormed towards his opponent. He raised his right arm and it darted forward but hit nothing. Surprised, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked around. "What the...?"

"You tell me I'm boastful? This description fits you more then me. Did you honestly think that you could beat me so easily?" The voice came from the trees above him but he couldn't find her.

"I thought you were brave. What a disappointment." He kept an eye on his surroundings. She was fast, he had to admit that. It was rare to find enemies as fast as he. But speed alone couldn't save her life.

Sesshoumaru could see a shadow coming toward him and jumped aside. When he looked at the place where he stood just seconds before, he saw a hole in the ground but the demoness was already gone again.

"You made a mistake by underestimating me, Sesshoumaru, and be sure that it was your last."

Sesshoumaru stayed calm. It seemed that this fight could be interesting. Maybe he had to fight with all his power.

"Tell me, why did you flee if you are that strong?"

"Do you want to talk or do you want to fight?" she nearly screamed the last word.

This time Sesshoumaru saw her attack earlier and had enough time to avoid it, and saw in which tree she tried to hide afterwards. So he split the tree in two with his poison claws.

After the tree fell down he saw the thief kneeling beside it. She rose and looked at Sesshoumaru challengingly.

"You really are a strong opponent. Never before has someone avoided my attacks."

Sesshoumaru was about to reply when someone came through the bushes. Sesshoumaru and the demoness both turned towards the newcomer, nearly forgetting their fight for a moment.

In front of them stood a demon similar to a devil. Long horns came out of his head and he had a tail. The whole creature was black from head to toe even his teeth and tongue seemed black when he spoke to them. "So you are the famous Youkai with Tokijin, the sword that is already a legend. And finally I found it. Give it to me. Tokijin should be mine and make me more powerful."

"But how do you know that you can control it? Maybe it will control you."

"I will find it out when the time is ready but first I think I have to kill you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Who does the demon think he is? Did he think he could kill the great Sesshoumaru? He would show him his error.

Both stormed toward each other; shortly before they would have clashed, Sesshoumaru jumped up and thrust his hand into the guts of the devil-like demon. With a groan the demon fell and lay on the ground lifeless.

Sesshoumaru made contact with the earth again. "Pathetic!"

He shook his hand to get rid of the blood and his interest traveled back to the demoness.

"You have seen what I did with him? I hope you observed it well because it will be your fate too."

"That I doubt seriously." was her simple reply.

Sesshoumaru just wanted to start a new attack against his female enemy when he heard a sound coming from the devil-demon. He looked back to him and saw him standing up and regarding the hole in his chest.

"That was not very nice of you. It seems I underestimated your strength," said the demon, who should have been dead. It surprised both Sesshoumaru and the youkai woman a few meters away from him, but Sesshoumaru at least could hide it behind his expressionless mask.

"I think you are the stupidest creature I have ever seen. You just had to lie still until I was finished with her and you would have survived, but now...!"

After he spoke these words he took a step toward the demon, but stopped when he noticed that the demon was no longer looking at him but at the demoness. And in the face of the devil was now a smirk.

"I will weaken you before I take the sword. Remember me and my words, the words of Daburuakumas."

Sesshoumaru stormed toward Daburuakumas when his arm was jerked back suddenly. He looked at his wrist but couldn't see the reason for this. Then he turned to the demoness who had let out a quiet cry and was now holding her wrist, and once again he couldn't see the reason for this. She seemed as puzzled as he was.

The devil-demon was laughing. "What have you done?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"I chained you and the female together with a magic chain. Your auras stream in opposite directions, and now because you have to stay together for a while your power will flow away as time goes by. Then you will be too weak to stop me when I get Tokijin from you," explained the demon.

"Well, I wanted to kill her no matter what. Then her power whirl will expire and your chain is useless." These words didn't seem to disturb the devil-youkai. He just smirked and disappeared between the trees.

The lingering Tai-Youkai pulled the chain once more and felt the resistance immediately. He estimated the length of it between him and the demoness. Probably 20 steps. Well, he would end this right here, right now. His knuckles cracked warning when he raised his arm for an attack. The female demon saw this and made herself ready for his strike.

Sesshoumaru stormed towards her and even as she twisted to avoid it his claws scratched her upper arm. Although it was just a light hit she was bleeding. The skin which was visible under her torn outfit was crimson and on her black sleeve was a wet spot.

Satisfied with his work, Sesshoumaru prepared to attack her again but the realisation of a warm liquid flowing down his own arm stopped him. Confused, he lowered his gaze and realised that his sleeve was tainted with blood. He sniffed and recognized it was his blood. He ripped away his sleeve and saw that he was injured, and that his wound looked identical like that one on the demoness. How was this possible? She didn't touched him during his attack. It had to be a trick.

Sesshoumaru growled silently. His enemy looked at him and Sesshoumaru was puzzled. It seemed she also didn't feel the pain of her wound. He saw her hand on her hip taking her whip.

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru. I have no time for your games. I didn't want to kill you but now I have no choice." With her words she made herself ready to continue the battle.

Sesshoumaru too took up his weapon, Tokijin.

"You didn't want to kill me? Do you jest? Who do you think you are? Nobody can kill this Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm Inashi, lady of all neko youkai. Now give me Tenseiga."

"Alright, but you have to get Tenseiga by yourself if you can pass by Tokijin."

Inashi ran towards him. Sesshoumaru stayed calm at first but then he pointed Tokijin in her direction. The powerful sword began to pulsate and lightning shot towards his opponent. It hit the arm of the neko demon and she couldn't hold her whip any longer. An intense pain shot through her body and with a loud cry she fell on her knees. She had underestimated Tokijin, and now she must pay for it with her life. Her body still cramping from the pain she lowered her head and waited for the final deadly strike. Nothing happened. Carefully she lifted her head and saw that the inu youkai was still on the same position but holding his arm.

Sesshoumaru looked down on his arm. The moment the power of Tokijin hit the demoness his arm had begun to hurt badly. Why did Tokijin hurt him too?

Kagome woke up because of the yelling in front of the cave. She stretched herself and got up slowly. All the thoughts about InuYasha and Kouga had made her sleepy. She hoped Kouga was back and had jewel shards with him. Then she could go home. She came out off the cave and saw the whole pack standing around one place screaming at each other.

"Go get the curative herbs."

"He will bleed to death. Look at him, everything's red."

"Why did he stay?"

"Chief, Chief! Can you hear me? Say something!"

A bad foreboding was in Kagome's head while she walked over to the place in trance. One of the wolves saw her and shouted, "Boss, Kouga is hurt. Help him. Fast. He will die otherwise!"

As if by magic, the wolves parted before her and Kagome could see Kouga lying on a crude stretcher. His arms, his legs, his whole body was covered in blood. She took a step towards him but she had to stop when she saw his injury. A horrible wound was on his chest, from his right shoulder to his left kidney. With every breath he took, blood streamed out of his body. She searched for his eyes and was relieved when she saw that he was just unconscious but alive. Then she pulled herself forward. Every second counted.

"I need fresh water, heat it on the fire. Go get some herbs and bandages. Hurry!" Kagome screamed at the pack members.

Bandages, herbs, water – they brought her everything she needed as fast as they could. Everyone wanted to help Kouga. Soon after, Kouga was lying on the big fur in the cave. His breathing was shallow and hardly discernible but it was there. He hadn't regained consciousness; Kagome was happy about that as Kouga wouldn't feel the pain right now.

She sat beside him and stared at his face intently, not looking at anything else.

"Boss! Visitor!" The harsh voice from the cave entrance made her look up. She jumped up smiling.

"Shippo! Sango!"


	6. Incomprehensible Clue

Hi there! Sorry, long time no see! I was a little bit stressed and had no time for updates! Gomen nasai to everyone. But today I proudly present the 6th chapter! Hope, you'll like it! And thanks again to my busy and perfect translators! hugs everyone

Incomprehensible Clue (Chapter 6)

"Sango!" Miroku's calls went unanswered. He had been searching for the Taijiya for hours but neither Inuyasha - who was sulking in a tree - nor Kaede, nor any of the village people had seen her.

He had to admit that he was worried about her. It was not normal for her to disappear without a trace. Furthermore, she had been behaving strangely the last few days. It seemed as though she was watching everything he did. Every time he approached another woman he could sense her glaring at him. Because of this he had been flirting with nearly every female that crossed his path.

Well, he liked it, the thought that Sango might be jealous. But to be honest, it was more likely that she was ashamed of the way he was acting. He didn't know why, but Sango was different from all the women he had asked to bear his child…which might be the reason why he had never asked her.

"Miroku. Have you seen Shippo anywhere?" Kaede came walking towards him.

"No, I haven't seen him today. Why do you ask?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I believe it is possible that Sango and Shippo left together," Kaede explained.

"Oh, I see… and where did they go then?" Miroku could see that Kaede hesitated to answer him. Something was wrong there.

"WHAT? Kagome is still here?" was his response after Kaede told him about her suspicion.

"Be quiet." Kaede looked around. "Not so loud, otherwise Inuyasha will hear you. Yes, Shippo found out about that, and that is why I believe he and Sango went to search for Kagome."

Miroku thought about it. "And why should Inuyasha not know this? He wouldn't be in this lousy mood."

"It's Kagome's wish that he doesn't know she's still here."

Miroku stepped closer to her and looked at Kaede angrily. "You talked to her and didn't tell us? When was she here?"

"Calm down. She didn't come here and that is why I think she doesn't want Inuyasha to know that she didn't go home. Otherwise she would have come to us long ago."

"Hmm, you might be right, but I still don't like it. Do Sango and Shippo know where to search for her?" Kaede had turned around to go back to her hut, but Miroku's question made her stop.

"I don't think so," was her only reply and she continued her way home.

"But... that can be dangerous. They went alone?" Miroku found himself speaking to empty air.

He let himself slump to the ground. He didn't like the fact that Sango was out there alone and helpless. In the next moment he had to laugh about that thought. Sango helpless? She was maybe even stronger then him. But nevertheless, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her while he was not with her. She was his friend after all, his pal, his companion or at least that was what the monk kept telling himself. He got up and ran to the Bone Eaters Well.

He was out of breath when he arrived at the well. He looked around but saw no sign that someone had been here nor where that someone had gone to. So he sat down beside the well to think. If Kagome couldn't go home, where would she be? He had no idea, the only person he thought Kagome would go to was Inuyasha, but that was obviously not her choice.

Women are stubborn creatures. Everything would be much easier if Kagome had gone back to the village. Then Miroku smacked himself on the forehead. He saw his mistake. He had to think like a female - illogically. He was smiling like a fool now. If Sango knew what he was thinking, she would hit him hard with her boomerang, he was sure.

The thought made him flinch. Sango. She could have helped him. She would have had a better idea of where Kagome would be or at least how to find her. Halfheartedly Miroku stood up and walked deeper into the wood. Maybe Kagome had gone in the opposite direction of the village.

Soon after, he nearly fell over a heap of wood, which was piled up carefully. Confused, he inspected the pile, walked around it to see it from every side. But he couldn't see why it was there, as the heap was in the middle of the path. Maybe it was a secret sign? A hint? A diversion? Maybe something was hidden inside it. With his staff he pushed at it until the heap collapsed. Nothing.

Uncertainly, the monk scratched his chin. What if this was a signal from Sango? There had to be a reason this pile was here. Maybe the billets pointed somewhere. If that was the case, he had destroyed the hint. No, it had to be something else he hadn't seen.

Hours later, Miroku was still sitting in front of the now destroyed wood heap and contemplating its secret message. But he couldn't figure out its purpose. So he stood up and decided to seek out the creator of the heap to ask him or her directly. He took a last look at the billets and continued his search for Kagome and/or Sango.

Kagome and Sango were sitting in front of the cave and were watching the sun going down. Ginta had taken over looking after Kouga for Kagome so that the girls could talk undisturbed. Shippo was sleeping on Kagome's lap

"So you need a jewel shard to go home. Why didn't you ask Inuyasha for them?"

Kagome's eyes were on the setting sun when she answered Sango's question. "Well, I forgot that I can't go through the well without a jewel shard, and then...I don't know how to tell you...when I was sitting at the bottom of the well, I heard Inuyasha swear and grumble. After I heard that I didn't want to ask him for anything. I don't know if you can understand it, but at that moment I just didn't want to see him ever again."

"And how is it now?" Sango was playing with a small stone while she asked Kagome.

"What do you mean?"

"You say you didn't want to see him ever again at that moment, but how is the situation now?"

Kagome looked at her, startled, but before she could answer a loud call disturbed the night's silence.

"Sango."

Sango stood up and looked at the new arrival.

"Miroku, what..."

Miroku had reached the girls and took Sango's hands in his.

"Please forgive me, Sango. I didn't understand your clue but I found you nevertheless."

Sango looked at Miroku, puzzled, then to Kagome, who just shrugged, and back to Miroku. Then she withdrew her hands.

"What clue do you mean, Miroku?"

"The clue that should have lead me here." Sango noticed that Miroku's gaze traveled from her face down her neck and stopped on her breasts.

She was furious and made a fist, but spoke to him calmly. "Miroku, look me in the eyes." After he followed her demand, she continued. "I didn't leave a clue for you. What clue are you talking about?"

"You didn't?" The monk seemed really disappointed. "It was a heap of billets in the woods, in the middle of the path. I spent half the day trying to figure out what it could mean. Without success."

Before Sango could confirm that she hadn't left any clues for Miroku, Kagome began laughing. Astonished, both Sango and Miroku turned to her.

Half an hour later Kagome had cleared up the story about the heap and had told Miroku what happened to bring her there.

"Come with us, Kagome. We will find a shard and you can go home to your own time. Inuyasha doesn't need to know about this."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't leave yet. Kouga is hurt too badly."

"But he is a youkai. His wounds will heal pretty fast." Sango had taken Kagome by the arm so she could look her in the eyes.

"It may be so, but I just have to stay with him until he is healthy again. I owe him that."

Miroku stood up and dragged Sango with him.

"I can understand that, Kagome. And because of this, Sango and I will go to get a shard."

"Are you insane? How will we find the few shards that are still out there?"

Miroku laid an arm around Sango's shoulder and said, "Kouga was hurt during a battle with a demon who had a shard. We just have to find that demon and kill him."

"Right, and why do you think it will be so easy? You said it yourself, not even Kouga could beat the demon." Before she had even finished the sentence she had brought her boomerang down on Miroku's head. He took his hand away from her butt to hold his hurting head. He was also smiling like a goof.

"At least we could try. Or Kagome could ask Kouga for his shards, or she could just steal them."

"Miroku!" Kagome shrieked at him, furious.

Miroku raised his hand defensively. "Ok, ok. What does this demon look like, anyway."

"He looked like a devil and he was all white from head to toe. At least that is what the others told me."

Kagome then tried to persuade them not to go after the demon, but Miroku just told her that was what friends are there for and that he was happy to help her. Sango was silent. She said nothing on the whole matter.

Early the next morning, Kagome and Shippo were waving to them as they were leaving into the woods. Kagome sighed. It was a good feeling to have such great friends.

"Boss. Kouga. He is awake. He asked for you."

Sesshoumaru looked at his opponent while he put Tokijin back in its sheath. Obviously the sword had turned against him somehow and he didn't want to risk fighting with it before he found out what the reason was. He thought fighting with his claws would be the better decision.

A loud pop interrupted his thoughts. Inashi used his distraction to strike at him with her lash. She hit him on his right cheek and the skin cracked open. With a finger Sesshoumaru touched his cheek, and when he saw the blood he was really pissed. He had enough of this annoying bitch. He wanted to kill her instantly. Rin and Jaken were waiting for him and he didn't want to lose any more time.

When he returned his attention back to the demoness he was stunned.

She was standing in front of him, holding out a hand, and staring at it disbelievingly. Her hand was wet with blood, and on her right cheek was a wound which looked like an the impact of a lash. As she realized that Sesshoumaru's attention was on her, she resumed a fighting stance. She seemed ready to attack him again when he stopped her with a gesture.

"Stop this. You will only hurt yourself."

"What do you mean?" Inashi demanded.

"This chain doesn't only lock us together, it's also linking us together. After I hit you with my blade, I was wounded, and after you injured me with your lash you got hurt as well. Meaning if you hit me you are hitting yourself too… you will feel the same pain."

Inashi let her lash fall out of her hands. While she thought about what Sesshoumaru had just told her she looked at the wound on her arm, and then to the wound on his arm. And then from her bloody hand to his cheek.

Suddenly her arm started to hurt very much. Dizzy, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Breathing hard, she looked at Sesshoumaru who was still standing but holding his arm. She couldn't imagine how he could still stand and look as if he wouldn't feel anything. But he felt the same pain she felt, he just hid it behind his stoic mask.

"The poison is doing its work."

"What does that mean?"

"The poison in my claws is caustic. It is burning itself through your body and if not stopped it will kill you. And now that we can feel the pain it's nearly too late to stop it," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Nearly?"

"Yes, now come on." Without waiting for an answer or listening to her complaints he took her in his arms, bridal-style. And was flying through the air soon after. He had to go back to the camp. Jaken always carried the antidote with him. That was the only chance he had.


	7. The Fever in Me

**And again a chapter! Thanks to the translators JackoVance and Blueberry!**

**The Fever in Me Chapter 7**

Kagome walked into the cave. She immediately looked to the rear. Kouga was indeed awake and, stubborn person that he was, he tried to stand up.

"Kouga! Lie still. You are wounded badly."

Kagome ran to the unwilling patient and tried to hold him down. During that task their eyes found each other. At first, Kagome thought he was happy, but shortly the shine in his eyes paled and he looked emotionless.

"I never let anyone order me around. At the very least a human," was his derogatory remark. Kagome twitched back a look at him with hurt in her eyes. She hadn't known he had this side to him. While they were still looking at each other it seemed that Kouga regretted his words, but then he just turned his head away. But at least he had lain down. He moaned in pain and Kagome took his hand to hold it and to encourage him. Her behaviour was confusing him.

Then he directed a question at Hakaku. "Did you kill that Bainoakuma?"

The addressed wolf looked away in shame. "No, Kouga, we didn't."

"Therefore, no jewel shard. What about Inuyasha? Did he appear here?"

Hakaku shook his head. Kagome noticed that Kouga was staring at her thoughtfully while he had asked this question.

After that he laid his hand on his forehead. "What happened? I feel dizzy." With pain on his face he closed his eyes.

"You wonder why you feel so bad? You lost a lot of blood, it's a miracle that you are still alive. Hakaku, get fresh water from the river, fast."

Hakaku left the cave immediately. Kouga opened his eyes again. "Why are you commanding my people like they were yours? I'm the pack leader."

He gave a load moan and closed his lids again. Kagome slid closer to him and touched his forehead. He was hot as hell. But why did his moaning now seem to be a good sign? Confused, she took her hand away.

"You're dehydrated. You need to drink a lot of water so you'll stabilize."

He didn't answer. But when Hakaku came back with the water he followed Kagome's instruction and drank all the water. Then he let himself fall back. Kagome touched his head again. It seemed like it became even hotter.

"Kouga, look at me."

Kouga slowly opened his eyes again and looked at her with vitreous eyes. He blinked rapidly. Soothingly, Kagome stroked his cheek.

"It's ok. You should sleep now."

"Will you stay with me, Kagome? You won't go away while I sleep, will you?" Kouga held Kagome's wrist in a painful grip and didn't let her go until she had promised him to stay by him. Satisfied with her promise, he fell into a turbulent sleep.

Hakaku had stood a bit near them, waiting for their conversation to end and his leader to fall asleep. After that he quietly asked Kagome, "How is he?"

Kagome was still looking after the sleeping Kouga. "His fever is very high. If his temperature doesn't lower soon, we might have a problem."

Hakaku nodded understanding and sat down beside Kagome. "You will stay by him? Then you wouldn't mind some diversion, right?"

Kagome smiled at him. "What happened during the fight?"

Hakaku was nervously drawing symbols in the sand while he told Kagome what had happened.

"Well, there was this white demon. He said his name was Bainoakuma, and that we couldn't match him. Kouga asked him if he had a shard of the Shikon no Tama and the demon laughed and told us that he was in possession of a jewel shard but that we would never get it. Kouga was behaving strangely. He looked at the demon like he was searching for something he couldn't find. And suddenly Kouga attacked the demon and killed him with one stroke."

"Kouga killed him?"

"Yes. At least we thought so. But when Kouga turned around this thing stood up and attacked again. And like the previous time Kouga killed him easily. This continued a few times but then the last time the demon was regenerating faster and attacked again... but this time not Kouga but us. As Kouga saw this he jumped in the way between us and the demon and got hit. He nearly slit his whole chest open. We took Kouga and ran home as fast as we could. But Kouga didn't want to go. He even smacked at us. Always muttering: 'We can't go. We must get the shard.' Well then he went unconscious and you know the rest of the story."

"Yes, I know the rest." Suddenly she remembered something else. Sango. Miroku. They had gone as well to kill the regenerating demon. She had to prevent a fight. They couldn't beat him. But how should she stop them? She couldn't leave Kouga alone. Moreover she wasn't fast enough to get to them in time.

"Hakaku?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember my friends who had gone away today?"

"Yes, of course. What is the matter with them?"

"You need to send someone after them. They are gone to kill the devil-demon."

Hakaku jumped up. "They will be killed. Not even Kouga could..."

"I know, I know" Kagome interrupted him. "That is why someone must stop them. Shippo?"

While Hakaku was going after Miroku and Sango the little fox jumped at Kagome's lap and looked at her puzzled.

"Shippo, listen. You have to find Inuyasha as fast as you can. Tell him Miroku and Sango are in big danger and that he has to help them. But Shippo: Don't tell him I'm still here, ok?"

The kitzune nodded. He realized this wasn't the time to ask questions and ran away shouting 'Alright' over his shoulder.

"Please kami, don't let it be too late" Kagome told herself.

Everything possible to save her friends was being done, so Kagome abided at Kouga's sickbed. He spent his day sleeping more or less calmly, and Kagome thought he was out of danger. But after darkness came the fever rose dramatically. Kouga rolled from side to side on the fur bathed in sweat. From time to time he muttered incomprehensible words. His pack stood around him looking shamefaced at their chief who was fighting for his life, knowing he was in this situation because he had saved them.

After some time, Kagome was able to persuade them to go sleep. But they didn't want to leave him. It was not that they didn't trust Kagome, but when they couldn't do anything for him, they wanted to stay with him at least. The crowd diminished slowly as more and more of Kouga's pack went to sleep.

After a while Kagome was alone with Kouga. He was drenched in sweat and threw his head from side to side. Kagome laid cold cloths on his forehead but he just shook them off.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked at Kagome with clear eyes.

"Kagome?" His voice sounded odd.

"Yes, Kouga?"

"You won't go again, will you? You will stay with me, won't you? I waited for Inuyasha but he didn't come. He doesn't deserve you." He was holding Kagome's wrist painfully.

"Kouga, you are hurting me." But he didn't loose his grip, nor did it seem to Kagome that he was even listening.

"Because I love you. But Inuyasha is just taking advantage of your abilities - you mean nothing to him. Someday he will leave you for someone else. I would never do such a thing."

Kagome was petrified petrified means scared…is that what you mean here? when the young wolf began to talk. Was it so obvious that Inuyasha didn't love her? Did she love him? Yes, she loved him - at least she did. But now? And how did Kouga fit in this picture? Were his feelings authentic? Why would he lie to her?

Distracted by her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that he had loosened his grip His face was still, and she guessed that he was asleep again. And shortly it was plain that he couldn't be awake; he mumbled unintelligibly but it was possible to hear him say her name. Kagome tried to pull her arm away so she could dunk the cloth back into the cold water but he didn't let go. Instead, delirious, he asked her not to leave him. Because she couldn't do anything else, Kagome laid her hand on his cheek to calm him down, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm here, Kouga. I won't leave you. I promise."

And then, he calmed down and slept peacefully. But the moment she tried to take her hand away he became agitated again.

Kagome was exhausted, but she couldn't leave him alone to go sleep somewhere else. The big fur Kouga was lying on was too alluring. Without taking her hand away she lay down beside him. He remained calm. Kagome used a finger to wipe away a drop of sweat on his forehead and followed a wet path down to his neck. From there she ran her fingers lightly over the thick bandages on his cheek. Along his right arm she stroked up to his scapula. She could feel his skin contract and how his little hairs stood up. She continued her exciting journey. Brushing over his shoulder-blade, to his small pit under his neck. His skin was so soft and tender and she just liked to touch it.

She took her hand away, sighed quietly and laid her head on his right shoulder, careful not to touch his injuries. It was a comfortable feeling to be this close to him, and enjoying this she snuggled even closer to him. She tried to tell herself she was just doing this so she would immediately notice when he became restless again.

She couldn't finish this thought before restful slumber took over her.

Dawn came silently. When Kagome awoke she was still alone with Kouga in the cave. During the night she must have snuggled even closer to him; her hand lay on his chest and somehow Kouga had managed to get an arm around her to hold her securely. Kagome breathed in strongly and smelled his masculine odor before she looked at his face. Was he still asleep?

With a relieved sigh she saw his closed eyes. He was still asleep. She enjoyed the situation for a few more seconds before she slowly disengaged from him and felt his forehead. It wasn't hot. One inquiring look convinced her that he was sleeping deeply and calmly. He would be ok better soon.

As if he had felt her gaze he opened his eyes. She could see him looking at her questioningly.

"You were sick. You had a really high fever. We all were very worried about you." Kagome was just happy that he was ok.

They were still staring into each others eyes when Kouga took her hand and laid it on his heart. "Kagome, you are the only fever which burns inside me."

"I can understand why Kagome doesn't want to see Inuyasha again. Why did he have to behave so stupid in the first place?"

Miroku didn't answer. He was absorbed by the view he had. Sango was sitting across from him and brushed her slim fingers through her full, wet hair. She had just come back from a bath in a hot spring nearby; Miroku had to sit with his back to her, a proper distance away Kirara had stood watch so that he wouldn't spy.

It was evening now and they hadn't found the demon or any trace of him.

Miroku sighed. "Sango? It will be very cold during the night. We should snuggle together to keep warm."

Before he could react Sango had hit him with Hiraikotsu her boomerang over the head. " In your dreams houshi-sama."

While he was rubbing the sore spot on his head he thanked Buddha that she didn't know how close she had been to the truth. He had indeed been dreaming about it. She by his side, leaning against him, her hand on his chest going lower and lower... suddenly he became hot - very hot. To drive his thoughts away from this fantasy he stood up and walked away from the clearing into the forest nearby. He would patrol the area again. Better safe then sorry.

A shrill scream made him turn after just a few steps and he ran back to the camp. What he saw there was one of the most awful scenes he could imagine. A black - devil like - demon was holding an unconscious Sango in his claws. Miroku wanted to attack the demon, to save the woman he liked 'liked' seems so weak—doesn't he love her? If you don't want to put 'love' how about 'admired' instead. so much but what sounded like a warning growl made him stop before he could take another step.

Miroku thought it might be better not to provoke him as long he had Sango in his hands. From the corners of his eyes he searched for Kirara. He found her between two trees, unconscious too. The devil demon must have thrown her there.

"I was eavesdropping on your little conversation a few minutes ago." The demon was breaking the silence between them. With a lustful expression - that made even Miroku nervous - he leered at the girl in his arms. "And so I thought I should help you to win her heart."

Miroku was frozen. What did this beast mean? "I thank you but I think I don't need your help."

"Now, now, don't be so impolite. However, I will help you anyway. You must know that I'm able to cast mighty spells."

"That is very interesting. But if it doesn't disturb you we would rather be alone." Miroku interrupted him. And slowly he walked toward the demon. Because the demon was holding Sango in his hands Miroku couldn't use his kazaana, so he had to trick him.

"I will be gone in a few seconds. Your little friend," he looked at Sango, "is now under the influence of a love spell. She will love you, Monk, and she will never reject you again."

Miroku stopped, confused. What was this damned demon aiming to do with this?

"But this spell will only last until you grant her this wish. As soon as you make her your mate - or like you humans call it, your wife - the spell will turn around and she will hate you. She will hate you from the bottom of her soul. Therefore monk, you should choose carefully what you want to do. Will you use the power of the spell and take her to share hours of passion you might never experience otherwise and sacrifice your friendship or will you stay virtuous? I think the second option will be hard for you."

The demon let Sango fall to the ground and turned around to leave, but Miroku's desperate yell made him stop. "Wait! How can I take this spell away from her?"

"You, Monk, can't lift the spell off of her. The only one who could do this is me and I won't do it. So you have to kill me if you want to free her."

"Why are you doing this?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Why? I'm evil. That is reason enough. I like it and I think it is amusing to torture your pathetic humans." With a devilish laugh the demon was gone.


End file.
